


Pride

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, New York, Police, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: This year, Ryo and Dee are taking part in New York’s Pride Parade.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 42: Chromatic at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

The Pride Parade was in full swing by the time Dee and Ryo arrived. One of the downsides of working shifts was that it wasn’t always possible to arrive for events on time. They’d been working midnight to eight, but their shift had overrun by more than an hour because they’d been in the middle of questioning a suspect and they could hardly walk out just when he was beginning to crack. On the plus side, they’d gotten a full confession, but it had meant when they’d dashed home to freshen up and get changed, they’d gotten stuck in the heavy rush-hour traffic, delaying them further.

“Would’ve been faster if we’d changed at the precinct instead of goin’ home,” Dee muttered as they hustled along the sidewalk, decked out in jeans and matching rainbow t-shirts.

“It might have, except the locker room showers still aren’t working,” Ryo reminded his partner.

“Yeah, forgot about that. Y’know, maybe I should offer to take a look at ‘em, see if I can fix the problem. It’d be a whole lot quicker than waitin’ for the plumber to show up. Probably cheaper too; I’d do it for an afternoon off.”

Ryo laughed. “You could run it by the Chief tomorrow, see what he thinks.”

“Maybe I will; worst the old badger can do is say no.” 

“He’ll probably faint from the shock of you offering to do something that’s not even your job,” Ryo teased.

“Laugh all you want, but I’m pretty handy with a wrench.” Dee flashed his lover a grin. “C’mon, there’s our float!” Grabbing Ryo by the arm, Dee pulled him across the street to the NYPD Pride float where they joined the ranks of their fellow cops, marching proudly alongside it, flying the rainbow flag for all to see. 

This, Ryo decided, was how New York should always be, every man, woman, and child, regardless of skin color, nationality, religion, or sexuality, united in a celebration of diversity in all its many forms. 

The streets were so full of color, and the crowds so gaily dressed, that everywhere they looked was a rainbow blur. People were shouting, cheering, laughing, singing, the tumultuous noise almost deafening, but Ryo didn’t care. It was wonderful to be involved in something so welcoming and inclusive! 

It had been a long shift and he’d been tired when he and Dee got off work. If it had been any other day, or any other event, he might have begged off and just gone home to bed, but the Pride Parade was too important so he’d pushed his weariness aside, and now he was glad he had. He didn’t feel tired anymore, instead he felt reenergized and more vibrantly alive than he ever had, buoyed up by the celebratory atmosphere. In previous years, he and Dee had merely mingled with the crowds, but not this time. Today they were an integral part of this amazing spectacle, letting everybody see they were proud to be who they were. He wouldn’t have missed this for anything; it was the best feeling in the world!

The End


End file.
